


Frozen(insde)

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, alternative univers - inside out(2015)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 以皮克斯电影《头脑特工队》作为背景设定，电影冰雪奇缘发生的时候，姐妹的脑袋里的情绪小人们经历了什么？
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	Frozen(insde)

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是建立在电影《头脑特工队》设定上的冰雪故事重写，不知道这部电影的会影响观看。也因为这个原因，本文主要角色是Elsa和Anna头脑中的Joy，而非两人本人。

事件源于一次“龙卷风暴”：明明上一秒Joy还在和Anna在雪上狂欢，下一秒世界就归于黑暗，所有工作人员的工作被迫停止，而总部的五人莫名齐齐晕倒，等醒来之后——

——“等等，”Disgust打断Joy的介绍，“‘龙卷风暴’是什么鬼？”

“风啊！强烈的风，‘呼——’地把所有蜡烛都吹熄了！”

“呃……如果是龙卷风暴的话，蜡烛整个都没了，可不止是吹熄了。”

“那也是吹熄了啊！”Joy露出“为什么这么简单的道理你都不懂”的表情。

“……好吧，你说的对。”Disgust脑壳疼，“请继续。”

——接上，等他们五人醒来之后，总部里多了一个人。

“新的一员！没想到Anna五岁之后居然还能有新成员，你好——”Joy欣喜万分，她伸出手，却被Fear拦下：“这不对！——在五岁之后怎么可能还有新成员？”

Sadness缩在Joy身后，小心翼翼地举起一只手表示赞同：“据思维手册上写，我们只会有五个成员，咱已经满员了，不会再有新成员了……”

“新成员？”对方疑惑地喃喃自语，“不，我明明是……”

五人定睛一看，来者有着跟Joy相同的橙黄发亮的肤色，不同的是，她的头发被扎成一条麻花，贴在左肩。

“等等，你难道是……”

“Elsa的Joy？”

（一）

“那就是Anna的家庭岛？”Elsa的Joy把脸贴在玻璃上往外看。

“是的！很棒对吧？”Anna的Joy笑眯眯地凑过去。

“呃，比我想象中要……空一点。我以为它会跟Elsa的家庭岛一样，在岛上空有朵雪花？”

Anna的Joy歪了歪脑袋：“雪花？为什么要有朵雪花？作为装饰确实不错，但它大概没有什么特殊含义吧？”

“你在说什么？Elsa的魔法——”

“Joy！快过来，这里有情况！”

“听令，来了！”“什么情况？”两位Joy一起回应，停顿，互相看看，笑出声来。

“请，”Elsa的Joy做了个手势，“这是你的地盘。”

二人来到控制台前——虽说是控制台，其实只是一张实木桌子和一张椅子。控制台正前方笼罩着一层厚厚的白云，中央如同舞台剧的表演台一样被镂空，情感小人们就是通过这片舞台与Anna共享一个视线的。

“……Anna，”“舞台”上国王的脸近在咫尺。

“爸爸！”Anna的Joy摩拳擦掌，“有什么好消息呢，我等不及要出场了！”

“——你不能再跟Elsa接触了。”国王说。

“你说什么？”Sadness一屁股跌坐在椅子上。

Anna的Joy愣住了：“为什么？这没有道理！”

“明明之前我们还在和Elsa一起玩？”Fear拉扯着自己的头发，“是我们夜里溜出来玩，爸爸妈妈生气了吗？啊！我早说我们不要这么干的！”

Anna拉住国王的衣角：“是因为昨天晚上我们偷偷出去玩的原因吗？我错了，爸爸，请不要惩罚我和Elsa……”

国王长叹一声：“这是前天晚上的事了……总之，不是你的原因，Anna，但你们就是不能再一起玩了，不要再问为什么了。”

Anger一拍桌子：“他怎么能？！”

Anna的Joy赶紧拦住他：“冷静下来。——我们去找Elsa。”

在Anna重新鼓起勇气，蹦蹦跳跳前去找Elsa的路上，Anna的Joy向另一位Joy搭话：“你想知道Anna是怎么看待Elsa的吗？Joy——”她停了一下，露出古怪的表情把最后一个词重复了几遍，“Joy，Joy，Joy……抱歉，你叫Joy、我也叫Joy，念出来总有点奇怪……Joy原来是那么难念的词吗？”

Elsa的Joy若有所思：“我想，你们可以临时给我取个别的名字？”

“小Elsa如何？”Anger说完这句话后，意识到自己立刻接受到了其它五人的注目礼。他耸耸肩，“无意冒犯本尊，但你和Elsa太像了，而且这么称呼也不会搞混，又简单明了。”

Elsa的Joy挠挠脑袋。

“嘿！怎么了，这有什么问题吗？”Anger火山一般的脑袋上冒出点点火星，“你们干嘛都不说话？大家都喜欢Elsa，当然也喜欢Elsa的Joy，所以把Elsa的Joy叫做小Elsa有什么错？”

Sadness：“我不觉得刚才那句话有什么逻辑关系……”

Elsa的Joy——现在叫小Elsa了——挑一挑眉，笑了：“你都这么说了……我当然没什么意见。”

Anger赶紧接道：“成交！”

“很好！”Joy点点头，算是把这个话题画上句号：“说回之前的话题，小Elsa，你想知道Anna是怎么看待Elsa的吗？”

“Joy，”小Elsa笑道，“我怎么说也是看着Anna长大的，你觉得我会不知道Anna是怎么看待Elsa的吗？”

Joy一愣：“好像是这个理。”她歪了歪脑袋，想起什么来，眼睛亮起来：“其实我只是想给你看看Anna的记忆球，被名字的事一搞、我都忘了。要看看吗？Anna眼中的世界！”

话音刚落，Fear已递来一个记忆球。他表情温柔：“我最爱这个。”

他把记忆球推入一个小洞的上方，徐徐气流将金色的记忆球托起，光芒从球体投射进正前方的舞台上，代替Anna的视线，舞台上出现了一个相对模糊的场景。

那是一个拥有白金色头发的小脑袋。

“Hello little baby，”隐隐约约，有歌声入耳，“you're a princess just like me.”

“But you are thinking maybe it's pretty cool thing to be.”

那声音奶声奶气，只勉强把歌唱到调子上。

“But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you…”

这之后声音渐低，于是小Elsa跟唱：

“They say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do——”

歌声在此处戛然而止，因为被一阵咯咯笑声打断。

一只肉肉的小手进入视线，准确地抓住了Elsa的一根手指。Elsa笑了起来，用另一只手温柔地包住那只小手。

“Anna。”她呢喃。

“我亲爱的妹妹。”

六个情感小人一动不动地望着舞台，无一不陷入了温馨的回忆。还是Disgust忽然惊醒，打断了这段沉默：“正事！”她尖叫。

Joy跳起来：“正事！”她匆匆把记忆球拿开，舞台上的场景恢复成了Anna当前的视线。她一边忙活，一边对小Elsa说道：“我们还有很多想给你看的记忆球。”

小Elsa点点头，仍处于之前的回忆里：“Elsa也有这样的记忆球。”

“这一定是对Anna和Elsa都很重要的记忆，对吧？”Joy快活地接道，“虽然不知道到底是什么引起了这场‘龙卷风暴’，还让小Elsa你来到我们这里，但只要有Elsa，Anna一定能解决好的！”

“这是自然，”小Elsa说，眼睛紧盯着舞台，“Elsa会帮助Anna一起让我回去的。”

舞台上，Anna沿着走廊一路狂奔，再拐一个弯，就是她从仆人口里打听到的Elsa现在的房间了——

不知为何，一个不恰当的念头在此时冒出，小Elsa抽空看了一眼窗外的家庭岛。Anna的家庭岛上怎么可能会没有和Elsa的家庭岛一样的雪花呢？明明Elsa的魔法对于她们二人都是极其重要的存在。

——如果不是“没有雪花”，而是“雪花消失了”呢？

小Elsa的心脏狂跳起来。

——Anna拐了一个弯。

Elsa正要走进房间。她皱着眉头望了Anna一眼。

“Elsa！”Anna喊道。

“我有一个问题……不，也不能说是问题……因为我不知道怎么解决……”Sadness在角落里幽幽开口。

“不知道解决办法的问题才叫问题。我们会解决它的，是什么问题？”Joy对如何接Sadness的口轻车熟路。

“Elsa的Joy在我们这里。这是不是意味着……

“Elsa无法产生快乐了？”

小Elsa感到一阵眩晕。脑中仿佛被一道闪光击中，那个晚上的玩闹……

“Elsa的魔法……”

Anna的那一缕白发……

“魔法。你之前就提到了这个。” Joy怔怔地说，“什么魔法，Elsa什么时候有了魔法？”

小Elsa抱住脑袋。

她终于想起来了。

“咔嚓”一声，无视Anna的呼唤，Elsa关上了门。

（二）

“抓住那个突出来的边缘，用手抓！”Joy说。

“Joy！你们在干什么？！”小Elsa冲上前去。

Disgust拦住她，转过身对Joy刚才的建议表示不满：“那太低了，应该用脚踩！”

“你们疯了！”Fear惨叫着跳起来，被Anger一把按到地上，他就挣扎着试图把Anger扒开，“你们疯了，快住手！Anna会掉下来的！”

Sadness惊恐地抓着Fear的头发，试图帮他脱离Anger的桎梏：“我、我们会摔死的……”

“呀！”Anna轻呼，手从窗框上滑开。

Fear的尖叫瞬间贯穿了所有人的耳朵：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我的妈呀——”

Anna从半米不到的高度掉到了草坪上。

“啊啊啊啊啊我们要死了——”

“闭嘴，Fear。”Anger锤了一下Fear的脑袋，“那只有半米。”

“不是一个好主意？”Joy嘀咕，“我们花了快一个小时，连一楼的窗框都没爬上去。”

“那就从二楼开始往上爬！”Disgust提议道，又在下一秒自我否决了这个提议，“不行，那真的会遭殃。”

小Elsa长叹一声：“朋友们，你们爬到Elsa窗边到底想干嘛？”

几个情绪小人对望一眼。

“跟Elsa说话呀。”

“我们想看看Elsa。”

“Elsa的房间是不是跟以前一样啊？”

小Elsa揉一揉眉间：“算了吧，Elsa不会见Anna的。”

“嘿，”Disgust不满地抱着手，“不要因为觉得你是Elsa的Joy，就能得出这样不讲道理的结论。Elsa没有理由不见Anna！”

小Elsa抿了抿嘴：“我想，我知道为什么。但是……”

她应该说出来吗，关于Elsa的魔法？她想，Elsa躲着Anna，总有她的理由，且足够合理。那么，她应该违逆Elsa的想法，擅自把魔法告诉他们吗？

“为什么呀，这是不能告诉我们的事情吗？”

“我不明白，”Sadness很沮丧，“我以为姐妹之间没有秘密。”

“我觉得你有点奇怪。”Disgust忽然说道，若有所思。

“什么？”小Elsa一愣。

“你不像Joy。”她用脑袋示意了一下身旁的Joy。

“为什么要像我？”Joy丈二和尚摸不着头脑，“我是Anna的Joy，她是Elsa的Joy，我们俩当然不一样！”

Sadness解释道：“我想，Disgust的意思是，‘Joy’是主导快乐的，所以在‘Joy’身上基本只有快乐，这跟是谁的‘Joy’无关。”

Disgust点点头，补充道：“但是你表现出了各种情绪。”

“——而在这些情绪中，‘快乐’却不是主导。”小Elsa明白了，“明明我是个Joy。”

Joy犹犹豫豫：“这是因为我们给你取名叫‘小Elsa’，所以你就不是Joy了吗？这是我们的原因吗？”

小Elsa下意识地否定：“当然不会是这个原因！”

Disgust问道：“这是Elsa的原因吗，你那儿的情绪小人差不多都是像你这样的？”

“呃……”小Elsa努力地回想。明明她离开Elsa不过几日，却好像已过几年，记忆都变得极其模糊了：“不，不对。在Elsa那里的时候，我确实是比现在更加快乐的。”

Joy把头发抓成鸟窝：“我不明白……Sadness你——”

“不要看我！”Sadness也把头发抓成鸟窝，她瞪着自己摊开在地上的一大堆书，“思维手册里没写到这种情况！”

“嗯？如果说我离开Elsa会导致我生出更丰富的‘快乐’之外的情绪的话，”小Elsa说，“那是不是Elsa剩下的四个情绪小人也会代替我产生‘快乐’的情绪？我不用急着回去了！”

“或许是这样，”Sadness抱着她的书，“但是你终究是Joy，没人能代替。集不齐五个情绪小人的人是不完整的。”

“可是——”

“等等！Anna在干嘛？”Fear尖叫。

宫殿屋顶的边缘有一个突出的滑轮装置，是Elsa琢磨出来的。绳子穿过滑轮装置，吊着一块平行于地面的木板，可以在几米的高空荡秋千。

“那不是很好？Anna真聪明，想到用这个方法看Elsa。那我们刚才费劲爬什么楼呀？”

“但那儿只有定滑轮！”小Elsa叫道，“Elsa还没做完它！”

“定滑轮！”另外五个人跟着叫起来，“什么是定滑轮？”

“你们不知道什么是定滑轮吗？”

“呃，还没学到？”

“定滑轮就是——”小Elsa迅速看了一眼“舞台”。Anna的小手抓着绳子，脚已经踏上了木板，“来不及解释了！总之Anna很难拉住她自己，她会掉下来的！”

话音刚落，Fear已经扑向了控制台上左下角的“灯泡”。那是个控制Anna想法的装置，每当情绪小人们有什么想法时，从外面拿个相应的灯泡拧在这个装置里，就会发生效用。

“我拧不掉它，它太紧了！”

Anna的双脚都踩在了木板上。

“我们一起上！”

她努力维持身体的平衡，渐渐把手里的绳子松开，让木板从顶楼往下降。

木板越降越快。

“完了完了完了完了——”

麻绳迅速擦过Anna的手心，火辣辣的灼痛感迅速蔓延开来。

“Elsa！”Anna急急忙忙地大喊。

Elsa的房间一闪而过，她看见了Elsa慌乱的表情。

“Anna——”

在Anna即将落到地面的一刹那，她的背部忽然接触到一团膨开的松软，仿佛将冬天里尚在空中飘扬的蓬松雪花在瞬间集合成一团。Anna跌进那团松软里，最终稳稳地降到了地面。

雪花迅速地消失了，快得像是Anna的幻觉。

Anna躺在地上，屏住她的呼吸，觉得四周安静得好像之前的惊险是假的。

安静得好像Elsa呼唤的那一声“Anna”也是假的。

“Elsa？”Anna喃喃道，伸出手抓住了一片在空中晃晃悠悠、还来不及消散的六角形雪花。

那雪花立刻在她手心融化了。

（三）

真正的冬季终于到来。

“这个，装在这里。”面前摊开一本厚实得能给她当板凳的工具书，Anna一边研究书本上对她而言晦涩难懂的语言，一边拿起一块半个巴掌大小的木头齿轮，安装进一根立起的特制支架上，“好了！”

她小心翼翼地把一根细绳用特定的方式绕到齿轮上，细绳的另一端系着一个小篮子，里头放了几块小石头作为负重。准备就绪后，Anna向下拉动绳子的另一端，使小篮子上升至半空。

“我觉得这次肯定能行！”Joy兴致勃勃。

“我觉得不行。”Sadness说。

Anna松开手。

“嗖”地一声，篮子迅速掉到地上，石头散落了一地。

“啊！”她握着拳头跺了一下脚，鼓着腮帮子躺倒在地上，自言自语，“这根本不行，篮子才不会因为这么安装就固定在半空不会掉下来呢，木匠伯伯在骗我！”

Anna兀自生了会儿气，又慢吞吞地爬起来，伸出双手看着自己的手心。

几个月过去了，她在夏季的那场事故里被高速上升的麻绳磨出的伤口早已愈合，但隐隐约约还能看出一道横贯手掌的长长的浅灰色伤痕。

那股难耐的痛感似乎一直残存在手心，Anna一看到它们，就不禁打了个哆嗦。

Fear抱着脑袋絮絮叨叨：“她可不能成功！现在还只是做个模型，模型成功了她就会去建个真的，模型能成功不代表真的能成功，虽然我们到现在还没搞懂之前为啥Anna没摔伤，但这事儿肯定不能再发生一次了！我们得阻止她！”

Anger耸耸肩，表示不屑：“这可不是我们能阻止的。我站Anna。”

“‘我站Anna’，你说得倒轻巧！出事了怎么办，你负责得起吗？”Fear抱头痛哭，“之前那个伤口痛得要死，她怎么就不吸取点教训呢？”

“她吸取教训了啊！”Anger耐着性子跟他争辩，“你看她现在不是在做模型，而不是直接上手做真的了嘛？”

“我说的教训是‘她从此以后再也不会考虑去做这件事’的教训！”

“你这家伙怎么这么烦啊？”Anger炸了，火焰“轰”地从他的头顶蹿出，直烧屋顶，“她这么做都是为了见Elsa！你怎么敢阻止她？！”

“好啦、好啦，朋友们，”Joy把快要打架的两人拉开，“我们都是为了Elsa，就别为了共同的目的打架了。”

Disgust玩弄着自己的一缕发丝：“或许我们可以有更安全妥当的方法见到Elsa。”

Sadness躺在地上，四肢大开：“或许我们永远见不到Elsa了。”

Anger和Fear在此时统一了战线，一齐扑向了Sadness：“Sadness！”

“或许我说的是对的！”

“闭嘴吧你！”

小Elsa早早习惯了Anna的五位情绪小人的吵吵闹闹，她无视掉这些，自顾自地思考：“圣诞节快到了，虽然这样可能也见不到Elsa，但是……Joy，我可以碰你们的控制台吗？”

Joy艰难地从三人的干架（现在不知为何变成了四人的，Disgust也加入了）中探出头来：“请随意！但你能操纵吗？”

“直接操纵或许不行……”小Elsa在控制台的箱子里翻找，最后掏出一个灯泡来：“拧个灯泡总可以吧？”

一个念头忽然从Anna脑袋里冒出来，这念头比“做完滑轮组”更诱人，于是她立马站了起来，跑到书房去找她的白纸和蜡笔。

“圆圆的脑袋……”Anna嘀咕，在纸上用黑色蜡笔歪歪曲曲地画上一笔。

“还有个胡萝卜鼻子！”想起胡萝卜，Anna嘿嘿地笑了起来。那胡萝卜是她和Elsa一起到厨房偷来的，差点被厨师发现，还是Elsa介入才让她们俩顺利溜了出来。

……Elsa是怎么做的来着？

记忆到此时模糊成一片。

“Elsa在地上铺了一层冰，让厨师们全滑倒了，你和Elsa才溜出来的。后来厨师们告发到爸爸妈妈那里，把我们臭骂了一顿。”小Elsa轻声说，“你怎么会忘记这件事呢？”

“呃，不管了。可能是朝厨师们丢糖果？Elsa总有办法。”如果不记得，那就不是特别重要的事。Anna轻轻松松地把这个小小的疑惑丢到脑后，哼唱着圣诞颂歌，继续画她的雪人。

“两个雪团变成身子，还有两个脚……哦！还有树枝做成的两只手！”Anna一边画那两只手，一边粗着嗓子说：“Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hug.”

说到此处，Anna停了下来，有些伤感。Elsa不再理她，是因为她不喜欢温暖的怀抱了吗？父亲和母亲总说她们俩没个公主样子，公主应该端庄自持，天天搂搂抱抱的也不像话……数落到最后，他们会看着一脸不服的Anna叹口气，说：

“等你们长大了，就懂了。”

Elsa不再和她玩了，是因为她长大了吗？

如果是那样，那长大真不是件好事。

Anna一边想着，一边画下最后一笔。她把画纸拿起来，满意地端详着。

她要让Elsa重新变成小孩子，不能当像爸爸妈妈那样有时候很无聊的大人。

“小Elsa，你看！这是什么？”

Joy的一声惊呼引起所有人的注意，顺着她的指尖向前看去，那是小Elsa拧进去的灯泡。与另外五人拧的黄色灯泡不同，这次灯泡的灯丝外还包裹着一层淡淡的蓝光，甚至有细小的雪花在这中间若隐若现。

小Elsa看得入了迷：“这是……我的力量吗？”

“真好看呀……”Sadness说，破天荒地得出了一个乐观的结论，“或许这次Anna做出来的贺卡，有Elsa的快乐附在上面。多亏了你呀，小Elsa。”

将贺卡丢进门缝之前，Anna一如既往地敲了敲门：“Do you want to build a snowman?”

意料之中地，没有得到任何回应。

于是，她把贺卡丢进去，又敲了敲门。她屏住呼吸，小心翼翼缩起身子，希望这样做，Elsa就不会发现她在门外了。

过了一会儿，她听见一个脚步声渐渐接近接近了门边，停留了一会儿，隐约有纸张的摩挲声，大概是把贺卡捡起来了。

Anna没憋住，又说了一遍：“Do you want to build a snowman?”

回应是一场长久的沉默。

直到最后才有声音响起：

“Go away, Anna.”

是她的错觉吗，为什么她听见Elsa在哭？

Anna很困惑。更奇怪的是，她也想哭了。为什么呢？明明她做贺卡是为了让Elsa开心起来，这样她就会愿意跟她玩了。

那她为什么现在会觉得很难过呢？

Anna使劲把自己的眼泪擦干净，歪着脑袋想了一想。

她还是该把那个滑轮组做好。

（四）

冬去春来，待得Anna把滑轮组的知识补充完备，五年已经过去，Anna十岁了。

她挑了个天气好的晚上，趁大伙儿全睡下了，点上一支烛台，轻车熟路地躲过巡逻侍卫，溜到了Elsa房间正上方的屋顶上，一边装滑轮，一边没头没脑地瞎想。

五年来，她学会了很多东西、明白了很多道理，她的年龄早已超过了当年Elsa离开她时的年纪，也知道她当时以为的“Elsa不理她是因为Elsa长大了”的想法有多蠢——要是那是真的，岂不是说明Anna到现在还没长大吗？

但也正因如此，对于Elsa为何离开她这件事，Anna更加疑惑了。她做过很多设想，又都被她一一排除；她去问过父母，从没得到过答案；她去问过下人们，但大部分下人都在五年前被父母调走，还留下的几位都是父母的亲信，自然也不会告诉她原因。

而且，随着她们姐妹俩的成长，Anna越来越难见到Elsa了。曾经她还能在用餐时见到她，现在甚至连这时候也见不到了。而她不知道为什么。

但她还一直在做每年圣诞节的Olaf礼物。不知道为什么，她总觉得那礼物非常不同，好像有魔法附在上面，能给Elsa带来快乐。虽然这个感觉毫无根据，毕竟自五年前的那句“go away”之外，她就再没收到些别的回应了。

Anna正试图找出自己这没来由的自信的依据，一边朝布口袋里摸零件：“……哎呀。”

她摸了个空。轮滑组尚未搭完，零件却没有了。

Anna研究了一下自己的半成品。没有那些零件，秋千就不能稳稳当当地停在半空中，但是她只要手上稍稍用力抓紧绳子，悬在半空中也是没什么大问题的。

何况她这次半夜搭秋千，只是为了不被别人发现，白天偷偷用一下。到白天再带上零件把轮滑组搭完，也没什么问题。

但是……

Anna抚摸了一下木板。她有些心痒。

或许Elsa会被她吓到……但更有可能的是Elsa已经睡着了。

就去看一下下，没关系吧？

Disgust很气愤：“这是色狼行径！”

Fear哭着说：“天啊，我们的小公主变成了会偷窥别人隐私的抠脚大汉，我们得阻止她！”他尝试着控制Anna的想法，哭得更厉害了：“啊，我拦不住她！”

Anger：“拦个屁，上啊Anna！”

Joy在一旁愉快地哼歌，把里面的歌词全换成了“Elsa”，一边捂住Sadness的嘴，阻止她说出“小心又像五年前那样掉下来”之类的话。

小Elsa想了想，走了。

管不了他们了。

窗口透出红光。

Anna小心翼翼地唤了一声：“Elsa？”

窗户的一角，Elsa握着烛台，探出了脑袋，一见是她，又立马缩了回去。

“对不起，是我安装滑轮的声音太大，把你吵醒了吗？”

没有回应。但烛光还亮着，照亮着窗户的一个角落。

Anna摇了摇手里的绳子，让它们发出声响：“这是我自己研究的哦，课上虽然有教动滑轮和定滑轮，却没法用那些知识做完这个，所以是我自学的，很厉害吧？”

“哦对了，还有啊，五年前你不是经常会给我唱你在课上学来的歌吗？我在两年前也学到了，一直想给你唱，但是每次在走廊想唱的时候都会被人拉走……我唱得很不错呢，老师都会夸我！”

她说完这话，停了一会儿。她看见窗边的烛光渐渐矮了下去，大概是Elsa蹲下了。

于是她开始唱。

她担心隔着窗户Elsa会听不清，就冒着会被侍卫发现的危险大声地唱歌。

她唱得声音发颤、磕磕绊绊，有些地方还走了音。Anna有点遗憾，毕竟她在课堂上表现得都很好，从不怯场。她只是太久没跟Elsa说话了，所以表现得不太好。

一曲唱毕，她沉默了好久。

“我很想你。”Anna说。

“窗边的是公主吗？快下来！”侍卫的声音传来，伴随着盔甲碰撞的铿锵声。

Elsa室内的烛光急促地闪了两下，熄了。

Anna有些紧张，慌慌张张地拉动手里的绳子，还不忘探头探脑地往屋里看，希望能看到Elsa的哪怕一个衣角。

突然，一个声音怯怯地响起：

“我也很想你。”

Anna一愣。她短暂地松开了手，秋千很快降下来。她好不容易才回过神来，匆匆抓住绳子、试图减缓秋千的降落。绳子在手心滑动，刮出一如五年前的火烧般的疼痛，Anna嗷嗷直叫，好不容易才坚持到一楼，摔进草丛里。

背好疼，手心也好疼，Anna躺在地上半天没动，任凭赶来的侍卫担心地叫着她的名字。

她用手捂住脸，感到自己嘴角快咧到耳根去，满脑子都是刚刚那短暂的一秒钟。

她说她也很想她。

她说她也很想她！

（五）

“我很抱歉，公主殿下。

“国王殿下和皇后不幸遭遇了海难……”

听到消息的时候，Joy的脑子“轰”地一声、仿佛有雷团炸开，往日永远不知悲伤的她竟被哀痛占据了整个大脑。等她回过神来，就看见房间里本来被金黄色占据大部分的水晶球正以肉眼可见的速度变成蓝色。

“不、不行——”她上前阻止，却无能为力。

没过多久，水晶球已全化为蓝色，阳光穿过球身变成淡蓝色光线再返回房间，整栋房子好像浸泡进海洋深处，压抑得叫人喘不过气来。

作为Anna情绪的主导，代表着快乐的Joy，第一次感受到了无能为力的滋味，她只能钉在原地，听见往日喧哗的大厅陷入沉默，只有Sadness的嚎啕哭声扎进每个人的心脏。

“公主殿下，请振作起来。”

Anna茫然抬头，看见主管Kai垂眉站在她面前。

她缓慢地眨了一下眼，试图从自己的回忆脱出身来，搞清楚自己现在身在何处。她以为她还在会客厅，正扑向她亲爱的爸爸妈妈，她的腰被妈妈环住收紧，爸爸听见响声便转过身来，稳稳地接住了没刹住车的Anna，顺势把他的妻子搂进怀中。

他们的怀抱温暖。

“两周后见。”她说。

“两周后见。”他们回应，在她的额头落下一吻。

他们的眼神温柔。

“我们不能这样下去了，朋友们，我们得振作起来。”Joy望向如今整个世界的中心（她本应是这个世界的中心）：“Sadness。你得振作起来。”

“我知道、我知道——”Sadness哭着回应，站立之处成为中心，淡蓝色的情绪涟漪般一圈圈地向外扩散、延伸，入侵进记忆球里。

蓝色洪水似的侵蚀了所有的记忆球。

“但我做不到——我们的世界崩溃了。”

“这个世界没有崩溃——”

“——两周后见。”

Joy的安慰被舞台上的声音打断，她哆嗦了一下，转头看向舞台上的场景。一颗带着一点点金黄色的蓝色记忆球漂浮在半空。舞台上正播放的就是这颗记忆球里的回忆。

他们已经无休无止地把那几颗水晶球回忆了好几天了。

“我们不能再这样了。”Joy下定决心，伸手抓住那颗蓝色水晶球，“我们不能再总是沉浸在回忆里。”

“不，Joy！”Fear说，“你已经做过这件事了，你知道后果是什么！”

“让我再试试看，我上次的尝试可是两小时之前呢，说不定现在就可以了！”Joy挤出一个笑容，用力把水晶球拉进怀中。

他们心惊胆战地沉默了几秒。什么都没有发生。

Joy长舒了一口气：“看吧！我就说我们可——”

“轰——”

轰鸣声从地底传来，世界颤抖起来。

Fear跌跌撞撞地扶住身边的柱子，尖叫：“Joy！放回去！”

Joy咬着牙：“不！我们再等等——”

“啊！”Fear惨叫一声。他抱着的那根柱子被震塌了，柱身压倒了水晶球展示台的一角，几颗记忆球滚落下来，摔出裂痕。Fear乞求：“Joy，放回去！”

Joy不敢再坚持，她心惊胆战，慌慌张张地把记忆球捧回半空：“我放回去了，放回去了，快停下！”

几秒钟后，震动停止了。

“两周后见。”舞台上，在淡蓝色烟雾的笼罩下，只有妈妈与爸爸的微笑一如往昔。

“哎——公主殿下！”

Anna下意识地回应：“呃？”

“您得去参加葬礼了。”

“葬礼。”Anna喃喃重复，低头看见自己身上的黑色丧服，点了点头：“对，葬礼。”

但她起身后却站在原地犹豫许久，总觉得葬礼之后就会有什么东西尘埃落定，那之后连让自己淹没在回忆里的行为都显得自私可笑。人们会在你面前毕恭毕敬地行礼、但下一秒就是劝你尽快走出阴霾。“因为你是公主，你是这个国家的表率。”

公主——

她想起这个词来，阿伦戴尔的公主可不止她一个：“Kai，Elsa也会来的，是不是？”

“或许——呃，我是说，当然。”Kai挤出笑容：“她也是公主，她当然会参加她的父母的葬礼。”

Anna的心跳加快了。

是的，她怎么可以自顾自地沉浸在悲伤里？明明有一位必然比她更加悲伤的姐姐在。无论如何，她们依然是血浓于水的姐妹。她得坚强起来，她得安慰Elsa。即使Anna自己没忍住哭出来了，那也没关系，Elsa会拥抱她，她们会一起嚎啕大哭，一起克服那仿佛永无止境的悲痛。

她会的。Anna了解她，虽然她们分离数年。Elsa她会的。

但是直到葬礼结束，她的姐姐也没有来。

在剧烈的晃动中扶住了身边的把手，小Elsa看向前方，不敢说话。

这个世界正在崩溃。

而在房间的中央，滔天的火焰自Anger头顶烧起，但他的怒吼却没有像往日那般劈头盖脸地砸下，只有沉默。

只有沉默，摇晃的世界，和沉默。

小Elsa动了动嘴唇：“……为什么？”

“为什么？”Anger终于开口了，“你还敢说这话？作为Elsa的Joy——”

他的怒火在话说到一半时泄了气，因为他看见了小Elsa落泪了。

“我很——我很抱歉，这都是我的错。如果我没有离开Elsa，Elsa肯定不会像现在这样——”

“Anger！”

被其他人吼得颤了一颤，Anger磕磕绊绊地想要道歉。但作为一位向来以怒火解决一切的Anger，他实在太不擅长安慰人了：“对、对不起，这怎么会是你的错呢？那个……Elsa一定有自己的原因的，对吧？”

“而她的原因就是我！”

他闭了嘴，无助地看着小Elsa的眼泪越掉越多。

“——或许我们可以去问问本人？”Disgust忽然说道。收到Anger感激的目光，她拿起了一个灯泡，果断把灯泡拧进了控制台。

咚、咚、咚。

门敲三下，足够礼貌。

Anna心想。

她曾经的惯用敲门声是“咚、咚、咚咚、咚”，远比那死板的三声欢快活泼，但鉴于她几乎未曾得到回应，活不活泼怕也没什么分别。

“……Elsa？”她小心翼翼地开了口。

回应我。

“Please, I know you're in there.”

求求你。回应我。

“People are asking where you've been.”

回应我。回应我。

“这都是我的错。”小Elsa重复道。她咬着下唇，眼泪尚挂在眼角，却做了一个决定：“我要走了。”

Joy不可思议地看着她：“走了？！你能去哪儿？”

小Elsa已经开始动手理起了东西。她找了个小包裹：“这几本书我能拿走吗，Sadness？”

“请随意，我有一样的好几本。”

“小Elsa！”

小Elsa叹了口气，拉紧了她的书包袋子，回应道：“任何地方，但绝不是停在这儿。我不能坐以待毙。”

“但外面不是我们该待的地方！”

“但这儿也不是我该待的地方。”

她把“我”这个字咬得很重。

咚、咚、咚。

“They say have courage and I'm trying to.”

她曾经无畏如书中斩恶龙的勇士，她曾经日复一日地敲这扇门。

“I'm right out here for you. Just let me in.”

没有回应。远处传来乌鸦嘎嘎。

“We only have each other. It's just you andme.”

我们本该彼此依赖。本该。

她的勇气终于被这扇门耗尽了。

“小Elsa，你不需要这样……”

“Joy，别再劝我了。我有必须要做的事情。”小Elsa坚定了决心，如是说道。

如果能找到Anna关于Elsa的记忆的话……

“再见，朋友们。请照顾好Anna。”

没有声响，没有回应，世界安静得能听见厚重墙壁外的树叶沙沙。

安静得好像这世界上只有她一个人。

Anna把背抵在门上，缓缓滑下来。她抱住自己的膝盖，把脸埋在膝间，终于无法忍受，低低哭泣。

“What are we gonna do?”

Anna不再做圣诞礼物了。

（六）

一阵风吹过，卷起小Elsa的裙边。

她把肩上的背包带拉了拉，长叹一声。她得找到Anna有关Elsa魔法的记忆，但她该从何开始呢？这个世界实在太大了。

忽然，一处金黄抓住了她的眼球。

是向日葵！

那束开得非常漂亮的向日葵从根部裁断，被一位小姑娘扛在肩上。她长得跟五岁的Anna一模一样，戴着个草帽，手里提着桶和小铲子，鞋子和裤腿上满是泥泞，俨然一副花农的模样。这位花农小Anna正艰难地扛着对她而言过于庞大的向日葵，嘴里发出加油打气的声音，匆匆忙忙地前进着。

“你好！”小Elsa上前，帮小花农扶了扶向日葵，却被对方警惕地躲过了。

“你要干什么？”小花农紧张地抬头看向她，用手护住自己的向日葵。

“抱歉，我没有要抢你的花……我只是想帮帮你。”

小花农嘟着嘴，皱起眉，疑惑地看着她：“真的？”

“真的！你看我像坏人吗？”

她眯着眼睛仔细瞧了瞧：“呃……你像Elsa。”

“对吧！”

她点了点头，手里抱着的向日葵松了点：“那你是好人。”

小Elsa就这样被小花农接纳了。她一定要自己做好自己的工作，所以拒绝了小Elsa希望的帮助，但领着小Elsa向她的田园走去，解释道：“我是送向日葵的。”

“送向日葵？要做什么？”

她问到了点子上。小花农自豪地挺胸说：“我是家庭岛的一大动力哦！种向日葵、把向日葵送给大家、继续种向日葵……不过呢……”

她忽然心情低落，停下了脚步，茫然地望向前方。

小Elsa顺着她的目光向前看去。

那是一片向日葵花田。

……曾是。

如今近乎完全枯萎，只有角落里还有几朵在苟延残喘。

“Anna五岁的时候，花田枯了一半。”

“……那是Elsa和Anna分开的时候。”

小花农应了声，继续说道：“然后最近……就变成这样了。”她抱紧怀里的向日葵，叹息着说：“大家都不收我送的向日葵了，明明是我辛辛苦苦种出来的。”

小Elsa沮丧地看向小花农手里的花，却因此发出一声轻呼。

前几分钟还绽放得正灿烂的向日葵，如今却枯萎成一团，丝毫看不出曾经的美丽。

但小花农并不惊讶。她依旧把枯萎的向日葵宝贝似的抱在怀里，说：“这很正常。没有人愿意收，它就会枯掉了。——但是！”

她忽然绽放出笑容，转头看着小Elsa：“没关系，我还有这几株呢。只要这几株不枯萎，我就还有事做！总有一天，向日葵会送出去的！”

以此为契机，小Elsa在小花农那里定居了。

仅剩的几株向日葵开了又谢，谢了又开，未曾送出去过，如此便过了三年。

直到加冕日。

“嘿！”Anna气恼地撩起她脑袋上盖着的一片海带。

“天啊，我真的很抱歉，你、你受伤了吗？”

但愤怒在看清眼前人的长相后消失得一干二净。对方是一位非常英俊的王子，同她一直以来所梦想的一模一样。

“嘿。”她微笑起来。

“重要事件！重要事件！重要事件！”

“重要事件？什么事件？”小Elsa茫然地跟着兴奋的小花农到处乱跑。

“我们找到可以送向日葵的对象啦！”

“找、找到？”小Elsa更加困惑了，“我们不给Elsa送向日葵了吗？”

小花农的笑容僵了僵，又立刻恢复如初：“因为Elsa从来不收啊。”

“可、可是……”

“小Elsa，我知道你在想什么。”小花农小大人似的踮起脚拍拍弯着腰的小Elsa的肩膀，“但这是没有办法的事，我们需要有人收下我们的向日葵。如果我们一直给Elsa送我们送不出去的向日葵，我们的家庭岛就要毁灭了！”

家庭岛一片欢腾，所有人都兴致勃勃地准备欢迎这位梦想中的王子。她们有秩序地搬运、搭建，转眼间，一座王子铜像搭成了。他占据着家庭岛的重要位置，成为一个标志性建筑，从家庭岛的任何一个地方都能看见他的威风。

彩带拉起，人们到处泼洒花瓣，岛上犹如庆典，欢呼着一个单词：“王子！王子！王子！王子！”

“王子？抱歉，那位男士叫什么名字？”

“这不是重点。”小花农笑着，高举起自己的向日葵，“重点是，我们的家庭岛不会毁灭了！”

（七）

“那就离开。”

这句话像一个火星，把引线点燃了。十三年来积累的寂寞感在瞬间涌上心头，Anna上前一步，攥紧自己手中抓下来的手套：

“为什么——为什么要把我拒之门外？为什么你要把世界和我都拒之门外？你到底在害怕些什么？！”

快活的奏乐声戛然而止。Anna听见Elsa沉重的叹息声。

压抑着，压抑着，最终化为实体爆发：“我说——”Elsa低声怒吼，赤裸的左手向后用力一挥：“——够了！”

一道道碎冰从她指尖窜出，落到地面瞬间成了无数尖锐的冰刺。寒冷在这个本应炎热的夏季扩散开来。

“……这是什么？”Joy惊呆了，无法相信眼前发生的一切，“魔法？Elsa什么时候有了魔法？”

Disgust思考片刻：“所以，这就是Elsa一直以来瞒着Anna的事情吗？”

“这怎么可能呢，Elsa有魔法我们会不知道？”

大家面面相觑，一时间下不了定论。“舞台”上，Anna一路追着Elsa狂奔，却最终被拦截在海峡边。

“我们得追上Elsa。”他们迅速统一了意见。同时，一直在低头沉思的Disgust提了另一个意见：“我们应该把小Elsa找回来。”

Joy同意：“小Elsa可以让Anna做每年的圣诞礼物，她或许可以做到什么事情让Elsa安定下来。”

“但是谁去找呢？”

这可真是个难题。

Joy说：“呃，或许我们有什么扩音喇叭之类的，‘嘟嘟’地可以呼叫小Elsa回来？”

Sadness回应得果断：“没有那种东西。”

“啊，或许Sadness你可以去找小Elsa！”

Fear否决：“不可能，Sadness半天走不出几米地。”

“嘿，我们要对Sadness有信心——”

“Fear说得对，”Sadness自己承认，“我走不了多久了。外面太可怕了！”

Joy发起第二次挑战：“或许Fear——”

“不行！”Fear回应得坚决，全无平日里胆怯的样子。他一指“舞台”，Anna正骑上了马，在冰天雪地的野外疾驰，“Anna现在走在完全陌生的冰天雪地的森林里，到处都是危险，怎么可以没有我？”

“那就——”

“——要不就Joy你去吧？”Disgust说。

“开什么玩笑？！”

“这很合理啊，”Disgust竖起指头给她一一分析，“Sadness一个人没法找小Elsa，Fear负责防止Anna遇到危险，我负责应对Anna可能面对的人和动物，Anger负责当Anna遇到危险时抵抗，简单的排除法，”她两手一摊，“就剩你了。你也是我们五个里面最适合找小Elsa的人。”

“Anna不能没有我！”

“就目前来看，你确实没什么用。”

她是对的。Joy多次尝试介入Anna的情绪，却发现自己一无用处。任凭她如何努力，金黄色的记忆球不再产出了。Joy仍试图抵抗，她无法想象有一天Anna会不需要她：“但Anna需要我！”

“阿伦戴尔的人们更需要你。”Disgust指着“舞台”说道。

舞台上，随着Elsa的仓皇离去，冰雪如疟疾般席卷了整片大地。冬季的暴雪在本应是炎夏的海上肆虐咆哮，生命的绿色植物眨眼间被裹上白霜。

严冬在七月的酷暑里降临了。

“好吧——我走了。”Joy说。

（八）

Joy很快迷路了。意料之中，意料之中，但她真该把熟读思维手册的Sadness也带上。

她把自己手里的地图翻来覆去地研究，勉强找到了家庭岛——她直觉小Elsa会在那儿——正当她纠结下一步应该往哪儿走的时候，尖叫声吸引了她。她向声音望去。

“这是什么鬼？！”

那是只巨大的雪人。巨大的头颅畸形地顶在它的肢体上摇摇欲坠，仿佛随时要掉下来，压倒一片建筑；它的双手是两棵巨大而漆黑的枯萎树干，恐怖的枝丫像蜘蛛网一样密密麻麻地向外张开。

“攻击！攻击！攻击！”

家庭岛上的成员们吹响号角，整齐有序地向怪物射出箭支。但毫无作用。

“Joy！你怎么在这儿？”小Elsa看见她，手里还拿着弓箭，从人群中跑出来。

“我正找你呢！”Joy高兴地跳起来，随即冷静下来，“但我们得先把这家伙解决了，对吧？”

“是的，它可是个大麻烦。”小Elsa迅速说道，“它应该是潜意识区的怪物，那里关着的都是Anna最害怕的东西。它不知为何溜出来了，我们拿它一点办法也没有！”

“最害怕的？”Joy困惑地看着它，“真的？”

“当然，你看它长得那么恐怖！”

Joy仔细看着它，向前跨出一步：“那么我理应害怕它……但是……我不觉得它恐怖。”

“Joy，离它远点！”小Elsa急得不行，“该死，我们必须得解决它，不然Anna的向日葵花田就要被它踩到了！”

“向日葵花田？”Joy顺着小Elsa的指示看去。她思考片刻，向向日葵花田跑去：“可以给我一株向日葵吗？”

“这、如果你需要的话……”小Elsa困扰地看着Joy摘下一朵向日葵，然后——向雪怪走去。“等等！你不要命了吗？！Joy！你到底要干什么？！”

“拜托，Anna怎么可能会害怕雪人呢？它绝对不会是Anna的潜意识产物。”Joy毫不畏惧地向雪怪走去，踮起脚将向日葵递上，“或许它只是寂寞了。给你，小雪人。”

雪怪面无表情地看着Joy，张开它的血盆大口——

轻轻把向日葵叼在了嘴里。

它眨眨眼，目不转睛地盯着自己嘴里那株金黄色的花朵。它咧开嘴，微笑起来。

“Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs.”长相滑稽的小雪人向Anna张开它小小的树枝双手。

“……Olaf？”Anna眯起眼睛。有什么内心深处的记忆被唤醒了。“对啊！Olaf！”

雪怪开始融化。它缩小，直到变得跟五岁的Anna差不多高度。它的五官和四肢不再如此恐怖，而是呈现出一种古怪的可爱样子。它晃了晃脑袋，若有所思地把自己嘴上还叼着的向日葵拿到手上，眨眨眼。

“喔！向日葵！这是我最喜欢的花！”

“是吗？”Joy微笑。

“是的！你看到它会想到太阳！”小雪人笑了，“Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs！”

（九）

小Elsa摇摇头：“不，我不会回去的。”

Anna的Joy点点头：“没错，你只要跟我们回到主岛——等等，什么？”

“Anna既然已经知道Elsa的魔法，我的回去就毫无意义。”

“话、话是这么说，总能有些办法的呀！你是Elsa的快乐呀！”Joy不甘心地说，“你——”

“轰——”

世界震动了。

Anna用手挡住铺面而来的碎冰。在这个半封闭的冰城堡里，暴风雪却越来越大了。她看向面前不安的姐姐，仍然坚持道：“And everything will be all right——”

“I can't！”

她被寒冰击中了心脏。

“这么回事？”Joy哆嗦着，意识到自己嘴里呼出冬天里才有的白雾，“怎么忽然变得那么冷？”

“向日葵！”小Elsa惊叫，向向日葵花田跑去，“向日葵会因此枯萎吗？”

“没没没没事！”小花农一边打着寒战，一边指向那座巨大的王子雕像，“只要有王子在，向日葵花田就会一直运作。没问题的！”

小Elsa放了心，想到什么，抱起一个大包裹，来到Joy身边。打开一看，里头是泛着金黄色光芒的记忆球，但已经大半灰暗了。“这是我这三年里找到的记忆球。”

“这是……”

“有关Elsa魔法的。”

“这太好了！我们可以把它传到主岛去！”

“不行，我已经尝试过了，完全没办法。”小Elsa说，“现在这情况更不可能成功。但我试图让这些记忆球影响向日葵花田，让它们长得更加茁壮，却一直没想到办法。你能帮帮我吗？”

“但是……”

“我不知道现在发生了什么，但我必须得做点什么。至少有这位王子，我们的家庭岛一时半会儿不会垮掉。”

Joy看了看那座巨大的王子雕像。他看起来是如此可靠。

“好吧。”Joy说，“我一起来想想办法。”

Hans。Hans。

Anna感受到对方温暖的气息，安心地闭上了眼。

是的，是的，现在会有人陪伴她，她不会再像过去那十三年来孤苦一人。只要——

“喔，Anna，如果真有人这么爱你就好了。”

“……什么？”

她眼前完美的依靠松开了他的手。

家庭岛崩溃了。

几个小时前的宏伟建筑如今化为摧毁万物的怪物，建筑崩溃倾倒，巨大的碎石有如巨大的冰雹，席卷了整座家庭岛。

小Elsa抱着她辛苦收集的记忆球到处逃命，但她的力量太微弱了，石块碎石可以碾碎她。

“啊——！”

地面塌陷，她脚一滑，顺着裂痕下滑，手里的记忆球袋子滚了出去，在一处边缘停下了。

小Elsa心惊胆战地踩着边缘，裂开大地形成的平台只有她半只脚长，她随时会掉下去。但是……

她看向远处的记忆球。

Joy发现了她，投下一根绳子：“小Elsa！快上来！——阿嚏！该死，真冷！”

地面摇摇欲坠。小Elsa咬牙：“不行，我得先把记忆球拿到！”

主岛。

Fear欢呼：“在那儿！我找到Kristoff了！”

“一会儿是Hans，一会儿又是Kristoff，到底谁是真爱啊？”Sadness打着寒战，不忘抱怨。

Anger翻个白眼，这里它是唯一的火炉，但在这森森寒意下也有些撑不住了：“不然还能怎么办？”

Sadness哭了：“或许我们根本没有真爱，在这个世界上没有一个人愿意爱Anna。”

“Sadness！”

她被另外三个人吼了。

“等一下！”Disgust说，“那是Elsa！”

“天啊！”Fear惨叫，“Hans要对Elsa做什么？！”

Anger冲上前：“我们要去救Elsa！”

“那Anna会死，我们也会死！”Fear说。

Anger看向他，握起拳头：“你要阻止我吗？”

“不。”Fear哆哆嗦嗦的，已经看不出他是害怕还是冷了，“我怕死，但那是Elsa。”

“死亡太悲伤了。虽然我经常想着死，但我并不想死。”Sadness说，眼泪直往下掉，“但那是Elsa。”

“呃，”Disgust叉着腰，苦笑了一声，“看来我们在生命尽头的时候终于统一意见了。”

四个情绪小人对视一眼，点点头：

“去救Elsa。”

世界仿佛冻结了。包括Joy也是，她奄奄一息，仅剩的力气用来攥住手中的绳子。

“小Elsa！不要管记忆球了，快上来！你是Elsa的快乐呀，你要是掉下去了，Elsa怎么办？”

“Elsa不可能永远不快乐！我相信她已经有一位Joy了……我无关紧要！”

“但她如果真的十三年来几乎都不快乐呢？如果她一直在等着你回来呢？记忆才是无关紧要的，不管有没有记忆——”Joy蜷缩成一团，她太冷了，“Anna都爱着Elsa，你也看见了——Elsa也是。但她不能没有你。求你了！”

“不——”

“Joy！”Anna的Joy大吼，“你是Elsa的Joy！不要忘了你的名字！你不要Elsa了吗？”

家庭岛的颤抖越来越厉害了。小Elsa踉跄了一下，差点脚打滑，跌进无尽的深渊。

没有任何办法。她哭着抓住Joy的绳子。

冰雪终于完全降临了。

这个世界像死了一样，Anna的Joy倒在地上，任凭小Elsa——不，Elsa的Joy如何呼唤，都毫无反应。

这世界好像只有她一个人存在。

“不，不行……”Elsa的Joy下意识地跑向那片向日葵花田，将向日葵摘下，捧着，不知在向谁呼唤，但只能大吼：“Elsa！Elsa！你能听到我吗？Anna一直在等你，她一直试图给你献上向日葵——不，是给你献上她的爱……而你一直没有收到……”

她的声音越来越低，抱着向日葵倒在地上，无助地啜泣着。

直到……

她听见了另一种啜泣声。

“Anna……”

那是久违的呼唤。

世界开始融化了。

冰晶从万事万物上脱离，向日葵重新绽放，原来枯萎的向日葵，也奇妙地恢复了生机。

向日葵那金黄色的花瓣随着腾空的雪向上飘去，旋转，最后……形成了一片小小的雪花，乖巧地，漂浮在家庭岛的上空。

Elsa的Joy半张着嘴愣愣地看着。

“它会慢慢变大的。”Anna的Joy靠近她，微笑着说。

“会的，它一定会的。”

与此同时，她的身体渐渐变得透明了。

Anna的Joy看着她：“嗯，你也该回去了。”

Elsa的Joy望向远处的向日葵花田。那是片金黄色海洋，没有任何枯萎的痕迹，正随风泛起波浪。隐约有小花农快活的笑声入耳。她闭上眼，微笑着，消失在了空中。

Elsa抚摸着Anna的脸颊，若有所思：

“那十三年来我无法陪伴你……我觉得，自己唯一的快乐好像也一并被剥夺了。”

“嗯——”Anna歪着脑袋思考片刻，很快眼睛弯弯地笑起来，“那现在呢？”

“她回来了。”Elsa把她的额头与Anna的相抵，她看着她妹妹墨绿色的好看眼睛，看着她那久违的笑容，一股暖意流入心口。Elsa绽开笑容：

“我的心现在被快乐填满了。”

（全文完）


End file.
